


Everything's Bigger In Texas

by DKauffman



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: C&R Rodeo AU, Cut & Run Alternate Universe, M/M, Rodeo Zane, Texas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKauffman/pseuds/DKauffman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty drags Nick down to Texas for a short vacation and Ty is instantly captivated by the handsome and professional bull rider, Zane Garrett.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ty had dragged Nick all the way down to Texas when their boss forced them to take a few days off after a particularly gruesome case. Nick had tried his best to convince Ty that they didn’t have to leave the state to enjoy their few days but he wouldn’t hear it, even if it was a spur of the moment decision.

“I’ve never been to Texas before!” He tried. “Haven’t you ever heard ‘everything’s bigger in Texas?’”

Nick just shook his head in defeat and watched as Ty tried his best to convince him it would be fun. “I... fine, I’ll go with you on the condition that we stay at the same hotel the entire stay, I actually want to relax on my forced vacation.”

Ty grinned and clapped him on the shoulder. “I knew you’d see things my way.”

 

Ty ended up choosing Austin, the capital of Texas, since Nick had limited his options on seeing all the big things Texas had to offer. When they first arrived all they saw was merchandise saying “Keep Austin Weird”.

Nick laughed as he eyed the merchandise. “You picked it. Go on, get one.”

Ty scrunched up his face before breaking out into a smile. “I did, and I am.” He bought a shirt and changed into it and slung an arm around Nick. “Let’s do this.”

 

They’d checked into their hotel then went in search of food in their rental. “When in Rome, do as the Romans do.”

Nick just stared at him with an eyebrow raised. “I thought we were getting food.”

Ty laughed and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. “We’re in Texas, that means we’re eating Mexican food!” He pulled up to the first colorful building that looked Mexican enough and promptly shut off the car, already making his way to the door.

Nick caught up with a laugh and faked being out of breath, “You’re really into it this time around, which is a hell of an improvement from the time I took you with me to New York.”

Ty shot him a glare, “Yeah, well I don’t particularly like being groped by strangers on the subway or waking up halfway off some random balcony.” Nick just laughed as a hostess told them it’d be a couple minutes until they’d be seated. Ty shifted his weight and surveyed the wall beside him when one ad stood out. The most handsome man he’d ever set eyes on stared right back at him.

The ad featured pictures of 12 currently popular bull riders and their upcoming tour dates. The man who’d captivated him was named Zane Garrett and his next rodeo was tomorrow in Dripping Springs. His Austin date wasn’t for another two weeks. Without looking away from the man’s picture he thumped Nick on the arm. “We’re going to Dripping Springs tomorrow. For this.” He pointed at the ad just as their hostess came to seat them.

“Thanks babe.” Nick said as he was handed his menu and but quickly turned back to Ty, “What’s all this about going to Dripping Springs? Where the hell is that anyway?”

Ty grinned as he distractedly perused the menu with man’s face vying for attention in his mind and tried to answer Nick’s question. “There’s uh, this rodeo…”

Nick sighed and changed his tone of voice, trying to get Ty’s full attention. “Ty.” Ty looked up from his menu surprised. “Elaborate.”

Ty chuckled and licked his lips. “I saw an ad for a rodeo tomorrow and it’s in Dripping Springs, it’s not coming here for another two weeks. I thought since we’re here we might as well enjoy Texas and all its perks.” A waitress came and took their drink orders.

Not to be deterred, Nick continued, “You know there’s gonna be a hell of a lot of animals there, even if they’re not gonna be anywhere near you.” Nick said as he searched Ty’s face. “Do you even like rodeos?”

Ty shrugged a little sheepishly. “Once, when I was a kid.” But he hadn’t gone back for Nick’s exact reason; rodeos had definitely proved animals had it out for people.

Nick laughed and leaned back in his chair, picking up his menu again. “I knew it. So what’s the real reason you want to go?”  
Ty sighed and devotedly studied the menu as he talked. “One of the riders is sexy as hell.”

Nick broke out into a fit of laughter just as a waitress came by again, set down their drinks, and asked if they were ready to order. Nick nodded as he tried to calm himself and chose the first thing he saw, leaving little time for Ty to choose his meal. “We’re really going to a rodeo because you think one of the guys is hot?” Nick’s laughing started up again and actually got a blush out of Ty, which just caused him to laugh harder. “Oh my God, Tyler!”

 

Ty and Nick didn’t bother trying to dress the part, both wearing only jeans and t-shirts, and they didn’t look quite as out of place as they expected to be. “You know you’re not even gonna get a good look at him right?” Nick commented as Ty was busy choosing the closest seats.  
Ty shrugged as he sat down, “Yeah, but I bet he’s still fucking hot even from a distance.” Nick just laughed and shook his head as he settled in to watch.

Turns out, this Zane Garrett did more than just bull riding and was even more popular than expected, if the cheering of the crowd was any indicator. The non-professional contestants went first and ended with mutton busting. Ty pointed at the little kids furiously as he began at Nick. “Even the sheep Nick! Even the goddamn sheep have it out for those poor kids! With their creepy eyes and fluffiness distracting you from the fact that they’re evil.”

Nick just laughed beside him. “Remember, you’re the one who wanted to come. Do you want anything to eat?”

Ty just shook his head as he watched the kids pick themselves off the ground. “I’m fine. I don’t want to miss it when he comes out.” Ty pointed again when a couple sheep started bleating. “They’re laughing at them! They’re the spawn of Satan, laughing at the poor kids.” Nick just let himself go as he laughed, this was going to be a long, but entertaining, night.

The crowd was entertained by the rodeo clowns as a sort of intermission after the last event, but Ty refused to move. Nick had gone and come back with barbeque and beer, handing one of each to Ty as he sat down, “Sorry, no Guinness.”

Ty took the food and nodded his head, “Thanks, that’s fine.” Just then, the host announced the next event would be steer wrestling and rattled off a few notable names, one of which was Zane Garrett. “Finally,” Ty said, sounding a little exasperated, even though Nick could tell he was having a good time.

Zane was the fourth to go, and just as Nick had said, Ty could hardly catch a glimpse of his face until he turned to the crowd for a moment before returning to his horse. Ty’s breath caught in his throat as he watched Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome. “Fuck,” He breathed, “That was fucking sexy.” Ty never thought watching a grown man wrestle and tie up a steer would turn him on.

“Yeah, just wait a while. Maybe you’ll see him later and get lucky.” Nick commented with a chuckle, turning his attention back to the dirt expanse before them. He was having just as much fun as Ty, minus the staring at men.

The women’s barrel racing was next, followed by cutting. “What the hell is cutting?” Nick asked Ty after he took a swig of his beer.

Ty stared back at him and raised an eyebrow. “Why the fuck would I know? Digger may call me a hillbilly, and while that may be true, I was raised in the mountains, not fucking Texas. And like I said, I’ve only been once when I was a kid which doesn’t inspire many fond memories.”

Nick snorted and watched as the first guy came out of the gate and started herding a single steer. After a short while Nick made a noise as he realized what the guy was doing. “So your man’s a real cowboy, huh?” He chuckled again at some inside joke in his head, “Save a horse, ride a cowboy, right?”

Ty’s head shot to the side to stare at Nick with his mouth hanging open. “Nick!” He laughed and punched him in the arm and watched as Zane got settled on his horse in the gate. “You’re right though, assuming I actually meet him.” Zane corralled the steer in record time and did a little victory circle in the middle of the dirt ring.

Nick continued watching with a little laugh, “You sure can pick them.”

Their beer and food was gone long before the bull riding finally started and Zane was up first. Ty watched intently as he lowered himself onto the bull and the gate swung open. Zane’s grip was secure, or at least it looked like it was, and his left hand flung in the air as the bull tried fervently to fling off its rider. Zane’s hat fell to the ground and it seemed like a lifetime until the buzzer sounded. Zane gracelessly removed himself from the bull, stumbling a little as he trotted quickly away to the gates, the bull already focused on the clown. The bull was corralled again and a different clown handed Zane back his unscathed hat. Zane stood on the gate and lifted his hat to the crowd, earning a roar of applause and whoops.

Ty pointing in Zane’s general direction, “That was fucking awesome, and you can’t even deny that.”

Nick shook his head, “You’re right about that.”

The next rider was thrown off in a matter of seconds, and Ty couldn’t tell if the bull was just more aggressive or the rider paled grossly in comparison to Zane. Either way, Ty was convinced that all the animals here either wanted these people dead or they were just making fun of them, except the horses. The horses were slowly plotting their revenge on their two-legged oppressors. Only one more rider made it all the way to eight seconds which impressed Ty further—this Zane was definitely worthy of his recognition.

Nick came back with two more beers and handed one to Ty. “So I did some recon,” he started as he sat down, “turns out this Zane guy you’re obsessed with has earned himself a few shiny places in PBR. And before you start, he lives here so he rides in a lot of the rodeos in this area.”

“What the hell do they even win in PBR?” Ty asked before he put the bottle to his lips.

“Belt buckles.” Nick got a curious stare from Ty and he shrugged. “I watch a lot of TV remember.”

A smile stretched across Ty’s lips as he nodded but then quickly frowned. “This next event thing is the last one right? ‘Cause I’m about to piss my pants.”

Nick snorted and almost spit out his beer. “That’s all on you; you had plenty of time to do that earlier.”

Ty started really shifting in seat and prayed that Zane would either be out there first or the other guys would be tossed off their horses as fast as possible, because he hadn’t been paying attention to whether or not Zane would be riding. Mercifully, Zane was the third to ride and didn’t make it all the way to the buzzer. As soon as Zane was on the ground Ty shot out of his seat and went in search of the bathroom.

Not one to be deterred from his destination, Ty eventually found his way to the bathrooms an unnecessarily long way from the stadium. He burst his way into the facilities—which were surprisingly nice, though not very big—when his stomach gurgled. Turns out he had to do a bit more than just pee. After finishing up his business he opened the stall door and he froze in place.

In front of him stood none other than the very cowboy he’d come to see. At the urinal. Unzipped. "Well shit.” Ty said, not even realizing he’d spoken out loud. _This guy just keeps getting better and better._

“Uh, hi…” Zane said as he pointedly looked down at himself and back to Ty.

Ty quickly realized he was staring at the man’s package with his mouth open and stuttered out an apology. “Sorry, just uh, got done. Guess you’re doing a bit more than just hanging out.” And he is totally hanging out. Way to make an ass out of yourself Grady. Ty rushed over to the sinks and washed his hands and was soon joined by Zane.

Zane watched Ty in the mirror and chuckled at his blushing face. “Well, I’ve gotta say, this is my first experience like this at a rodeo. You a big fan?”

Ty caught the innuendo—intended or not—and blushed even harder. “Actually, it’s my first time in Texas, thought I’d do the whole rodeo thing when I saw one of the ads with you on it.” Ty mentally kicked himself, was he seriously flirting with this beautiful man who was so obviously out of his league, not to mention in the most blatant of ways when he may not even swing that way?

The man nodded his head with a little smile as he dried his hands. “You want to grab a drink with me, I just did my last event?” he asked a little tentatively.

A smile began to spread across Ty’s face and he licked his lips. “Yeah, sure, but don’t you have a buckle or some kind of prize to collect, ‘cause you were pretty fucking amazing out there.”

Surprise and a little embarrassment crossed Zane’s face and he rubbed the back of his neck, “Not really, I don’t compete around here for real prizes, I just get a kind of informal recognition. It’s not really all that fair on the local riders if I’m always getting first.” Zane’s embarrassment was short lived as he boasted his skills. “Besides, this is my hometown so there’s not much to introduce or anything.”

Ty nodded and grinned suggestively. “So about that drink, I bet you’re pretty thirsty after all that bareback riding.”

Zane snorted and shook his head. “We can do something like that later, but you’re right, I am pretty thirsty and I feel like dancing.” Zane winked at him and began out of the facilities. “Is there anybody that’ll be missing you?”

Ty cocked his head when he immediately thought of Nick. “Actually, yeah, just let me make a quick call.” Ty pulled out is phone and started walking in figure eights. Zane caught most of his short conversation: “You can go back without me. Yeah, actually I did. Tomorrow.” Zane caught his eyes when he looked up after he ended his call and smiled. Ty winked at him.

Zane led Ty over to the “beer trailer” as he called it, because that was apparently all it served, and got their drinks free of charge. The convenience of having his eyes set on a rather popular bull rider at a rodeo. They sipped their beers as Ty followed Zane to a paved area where people were starting to gather and a band was doing a sound test. “Will you dance with me? Or at least alongside me if you’re not comfortable with that?”

Ty shook his head, “No need for that, I’ll dance with you.” He clinked his bottle against Zane’s and took a hearty swig. “Just as soon as the music starts anyway.”

Zane grinned back at him and took a gulp of his own. They talked for a short five minutes, really hitting it off, until the band finally started up. Zane pulled Ty toward the center of the dance floor after they threw away their bottles. The music was lively and Ty instantly fell in sync with Zane as he danced. It was obvious Zane really enjoyed dancing, especially after the fact that they continuously danced through at least six songs straight.

As the music began to fade out and into another song, Ty held up his hand, “I think I’m officially wiped. How in the hell do you have so much energy after doing all that out there anyway?” Ty stared at the man in amazement as they weaved their way out of the throng of dancers.

Zane shrugged his shoulders with a smile plastered on his shiny face. “They’re just two of my favorite things, and you’re quickly making your way up there.” Zane’s smile widened as they walked farther away from the crowd toward the trailers for livestock.

“And just where are we sneaking off to?” Ty asked with a grin and a raised eyebrow.

“To my truck,” Zane said nonchalantly with a shrug just as he stopped in front of black Dodge Ram Outdoorsman. “You did say something about riding right, assuming of course, that you do still have the energy?”

Ty bit his lip as he remembered that particular conversation an hour or so ago. He still had the energy for that all right. “I do seem to recall something like that.” He winked as he got in the cab and gestured in front of him. “Ride on, cowboy.”

 

It was dark outside so Ty couldn’t see how big the property was, but _damn_ was that a huge gate. After that it was a few minutes until they arrived at a comfy looking house which pretty much confirmed his suspicions that yes, this property was huge and yes, this guy was loaded. Ty shrugged away the uncomfortable feeling inside him that came from feeling inadequate compared to Zane, a man whom he’d just met, and followed him inside.

Zane attacked Ty’s mouth when the man finally made it inside and groaned when his kiss was returned just as hungrily. His hands eagerly pulled off Ty’s shirt and then started at his pants. Ty chuckled at Zane’s zeal and began to unbutton the other man’s black pearl snap shirt. Zane mouthed a trail of kisses along Ty’s neck as he finally unfastened Ty’s pants and pushed his hands underneath the fabric.

Ty had somehow ended up pinned to the wall, their bodies flush as Zane explored Ty’s backside. Ty writhed underneath him and gently pushed against Zane with both his hands. “Let’s take this to the bedroom, huh?”

Zane bobbed his head, grabbed Ty’s hand and practically dragged him up the stairs. Ty couldn’t help but be amused by Zane’s earnest behavior, especially when he was pushed onto his back on the bed. Zane shed his shirt, revealing clenching muscles earned from all the cowboy-like activities Ty assumed he would do. And Ty just stared. Marveled at those beautiful muscles on the beautiful man above him. But he didn’t have much time for that before Zane yanked off the rest of both their clothes—but kept his hat on.

Ty raised an eyebrow and smirked, “You really weren’t kidding about the riding part were you?”

“No,” Zane said breathily, grabbing a bottle of lube and a condom from the bedside table drawer. He tossed the condom to Ty and squirted a generous amount of liquid into his hand and reached behind him. He moaned as he sunk two fingers inside himself and kept eye contact with Ty.

Ty watched the provocative sight before him and scrambled to open and don the condom. “Fuck,”

“Give me a second,” Zane said with a laugh and another choked moan as he slid a third finger in to join the others. Ty felt like he might come right there, but how embarrassing would that be?

Zane popped his fingers out and hovered over Ty for a moment, just taking in the sight of the man beneath him. “Lord, you’re sexy,” he breathed as he slowly sunk himself onto Ty. He let out a cry of pleasure, not being one to hold anything back during sex.

Ty gritted his teeth when Zane took him in and just listened to his accent, because _fuck, that’s sexy_. Then he started to move on top of him slowly, one hand on his hat as he gazed down at Ty with his black eyes. Ty let his hands roam over the sculpted body, feeling the clenching muscle underneath the taught skin. “Fuck, Zane.”

“That’s what we’re doing,” Zane affirmed rather cheekily, then suddenly upped his pace, his moans growing louder and pervading throughout the spacious room.

Ty let out harsh breaths beneath him and rested a hand on Zane’s hip, the other beginning to stroke his cock. Zane’s movements stuttered with Ty’s touch but continued on. “I’m close,” Zane gritted out as his hips gyrated around Ty.

Ty continued pumping his cock when he felt Zane clench around him and shot his load onto his chest. Zane fell pliant against Ty for a second before moving his hips again, this time with Ty helping him. Ty clenched his jaw and gritted out a guttural cry of pleasure as he filled the condom inside Zane. They fell into a comfortable silence as they let their breathing return to normal.

Zane picked himself off of Ty, regretting the loss of Ty inside him, tossed his hat on a chair and went to the bathroom. He quickly cleaned himself up and returned to Ty, tossing him a damp cloth. Ty wiped himself off and looked at Zane in a silent question about what to do with it. Zane just plucked it out of his hands and threw it on the floor and proceeded to wrap himself around Ty.

“See you in the morning,” he mumbled, already drifting off. Ty reveled in Zane’s warmth, his eyes drooping with the need for sleep.

 

Zane woke up to Ty watching him and they both smiled when Zane caught him. Zane planted a sleepy kiss on Ty’s lips and closed his eyes again. “I guess you kind of have to leave, right?”

Ty nodded against Zane’s shoulder, “Yeah, kinda.” The morning after was a little awkward, seeing as how they’d really hit off the night before, both in and out of bed, and Ty would soon be leaving the state. Ty watched Zane for a moment longer and sighed. “We could always keep in touch, you know? You travel a lot right? So whenever you happen to be in Boston, hell, even Massachusetts, you just stop by for a booty call.”

Zane opened his eyes at that and grinned. Fuck, the man was beautiful. “Or maybe I could have a very long vacation up there in the off-season.” Ty just smiled in agreement, he wasn’t about to tell the man what he could or couldn’t do. It seemed like he had enough money to do just that anyway.

 

Ty was dropped off at his hotel just before noon after spending a morning getting to know each other. Ty waltzed into the room with a grin on his face and chuckled when he found Nick still in just his underwear. “Have a good night?”

Nick’s response came immediately, “Like you wouldn’t believe.” He turned away from the TV and scrutinized Ty. “Looks like you do understand.”

Ty laughed and plopped down beside him. “Thank goodness I didn’t get here any earlier then, right?” Ty nudged Nick in his side.  
Nick nodded and laughed with him. “Yeah, Kelly left 10 minutes ago—that’s a dude by the way. Apparently he’s a good friend of your Zane. He pretty much just came up to me and said ‘let’s fuck’. He’s actually pretty cool; we plan on staying in touch for now.”

“Us too. He even said he’d think about going up to Boston for ‘a very long vacation’.” Ty said using air quotes. He then slung an arm over Nick’s bare shoulders, “Well, I’m sure I can confidently say this vacation has been utterly relaxing, or at least the end of it.” Ty hopped off the bed and began gathering his stuff to start repacking, but looked over his shoulder for a brief moment. “And by the way, it’s true when they say ‘everything’s bigger in Texas’.”


	2. Everything's Better In Texas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zane and Kelly visit their boys in Boston during a lull in the season.

Before Zane and Kelly reached the baggage claim they were met by two men. Kelly threw his arms around Nick, making him laugh, as Ty gave Zane a quick hug then released him with a clap on the back. "Zane Garrett," Zane said as he stuck his hand out to shake NIck's hand as he waited for his suitcase. "Just making it official, Kelly's told me a hell of a lot about you."

Nick took his hand. "Nick O'Flaherty, nice to meet you."

Zane slid a sideways glance at Ty, "I knew y'all were from here, but damn, that is a serious accent."

"You're not much better yourself, you sound like a goddamn redneck, even worse than hillbilly here. " Nick said as he pointed at Ty. "Not to mention high maintenance, Kelly only has a carry-on."

"Hey!" Ty put on a hurt expression, "Only Digger calls me that." Ty messed up his face as he turned his gaze back on Zane. "He is a little high maintenance though, you should've seen him the morning after."

Zane just shrugged while a smile playing on his face as he listened to the two friends banter. "It takes time to look this good."

"Yeah, well you still look like a redneck." Nick pointed out, eyeing their pearl snaps and boots. "Both of you."

"You love it." Kelly said as he wrapped an arm around Nick's waist.

"I'm not the one with a cowboy kink," Nick said as he pointedly looked at Ty.

"By the way, it's good to meet you, Ty." Kelly said, remembering they hadn't properly introduced themselves before lapsing into insults and banter.

"Likewise. And it's not a kink, he's just hot. _You're_ the kinky bastard." Ty said before looking impatiently at the baggage claim that was just starting to roll out the luggage. "It's about fucking time."

Nick pointed and narrowed his eyes at Ty then said seriously, "You should try it some time."

Ty couldn't keep a straight and busted out into laughter. "I don't know if Zane's into that. I sure as hell ain't into some of that shit."

Zane watched the belt slowly carried out the suitcases until he saw his own, completely ignoring their conversation, then snagged it and picked it up by the handle. "Ooh, tough guy." Ty said as the group began moving towards the exit.

"I just don't like it when people bump it or kick it around." The group manuevered their way out of the crowds and to the parking garage without hazard and in relative silence. It had been just over two weeks when Kelly had suggested they go to Boston to visit Ty and Nick during a lull in the season. Zane quickly agreed and the two of them called their boys up that night and were on a flight the next morning.

They stopped at an old Bronco with a collage of bumper stickers covering the back. "And whose car is this?" Kelly asked as he shifted his eyes between Nick and Ty.

"Mine." Ty said firmly then glared at Kelly. "And don't you bad mouth her, she's perfect just the way she is."

Kelly and Zane both had to stifle laughter as they loaded up their bags. Ty hopped in the driver's seat, Zane following to the passenger seat, leaving Nick and Kelly to the back seat. "Where to?" Ty asked as he started up the car.

"Somewhere with food." Zane said as he rubbed his belly, "I'm starving."

"How about barbecue, that'll make you guys feel right at home, right?" Nick piped up from the back seat, and just as suddenly Kelly elbowed him in the ribs.

"I'm up for it." Zane said, grinning at NIck's mocking.

"Barbecue it is," Ty said as he pulled the Bronco out of the garage and fell into line with the other people ready to get home. Nick and Kelly talked in the backseat about Nick's job as a detective and all the trouble Ty got into while Zane listened and Ty got in his two cents every now and then.

They unloaded out of the Bronco and filed their way inside the small restaurant. "I'm a little skeptical," Zane murmured as he looked at the limited menu.

"Just pick something, I'm sure it all tastes the same," Ty said with a laugh and clapped Zane on the shoulder.

"I dunno man," Kelly started as his eyes flicked around the menu, "We take our bbq seriously back home, but I guess we'll see."

"It tastes just fine, and it's just as good as in Texas, me and Ty had some while we were down there." Nick said as he told the man behind the counter what he wanted.

There was no question as to what Zane and Kelly wanted as they both chose the brisket after they voiced their concerns. They waited briefly for their trays and grabbed their cups and went to the drink station. With a brief glance at where the condiments should be, Zane found only bbq sauce and... ketchup.

Zane froze right there and turned a dark gaze on Kelly. Kelly narrowed his eyes and looked where Zane had just been. "Oh no. That ain't right."

Nick and Ty exchanged quizzical looks and shrugged as they watched their partners march to the counter, trays still in hand.

Kelly walked right up to the counter and grabbed the employees attention, leaving Zane behind him. "Do y'all have any pickles, onions, jalapenos, or just plain bread?"

The man behind the counter shook his head as he replied. "No, I'm sorry, but we do have onions and hamburger buns."

Zane finally spoke, straying from his implied role as intimidating backup behind Kelly. "We'll take a couple buns. What kind of onions do you have?"

The man broke eye contact with Zane as soon as he was politely able and didn't bother looking back at Kelly. It was obvious the city slicker didn't get many Texans in there, Zane and Kelly had only set foot inside because Nick had suggested it. "I've got yellow onions, I can cut some for you if you want."

Zane shook his head as Kelly muttered, "It's just not the same." Zane nodded his thanks to the man before they walked back to Ty and Nick who'd already found a table and had watched the scene.

"So what was that all about?" Nick asked before they even sat down.

"They didn't have any fucking pickles or jalapenos and they had the wrong kinda onions." Kelly said as he looked to Zane for confirmation, but he was looking intently at Ty's plate.

"Is that chicken?" Ty was picking at what was obviously a chicken breast on his tray when he looked up. Zane squeezed his eyes shut for moment then looked back at Kelly, "We gotta go, he's eating goddamn chicken." He turned back to Ty, "That ain't barbecue." 

Kelly looked at Ty's choice of meal with the same eyes as Zane but then slid his eyes over to Nick, "We can let him off the hook for one night, right?"

Zane looked at Ty this time, not at his fucking chicken, and agreed. "Fine," he said with a half grin. "But we are way to far north to be eating bbq." Zane dipped a piece of his brisket into his bbq sauce. He screwed up his face then ate a plain piece. "This ain't right."

"Oh, God." Kelly said as he listened to Zane. He took a bite and closed his eyes as he shook his head. "He's right." He then shoved some of his brisket between his buns, dousing it with sauce, "Fuck it, I'm starving," and took a bite.

"Tastes just fine to me." Nick said as he poured the bbq sauce over the rest of his ribs.

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that." Kelly said as he glanced up when Nick spoke, then broke into a shit eating grin, "I'd like to pour my sauce on your ribs."

Nick sputtered and grinned back while Ty choked on his chicken and Zane just rolled his eyes. "You're dirty Kels," Then his grin widened as he looked pointedly at Kelly's brisket sandwich, "I'd like to put my meat between your buns." Kelly spit out some of his food and laughed back at Nick.

"Oh, fuck no." Ty said after he'd cleared his throat. "Don't start that shit at the table, I will leave you two here if you wanna undress each other with eyes and make puns."

Zane chuckled beside him, earning an elbow to the ribs, making him laugh harder. When Zane finally stopped he followed Kelly's example and inhaled his meal, but it still didn't sit well with him, and washed it all down with his coke. "Well this has been," he paused and glanced at Kelly, "an experience."

"Here here," Kelly said with the corners of his mouth turned down.

"Christ, you guys, it wasn't that bad." Nick said as he led the procession to the truck.

Ty opened the truck and hopped in. "I guess you two wanna go back to Nick's place?" Though it wasn't much of a question.

"Oh, yeah," Kelly agreed from the backseat. "That's the reason I'm here." Nick laughed and now he couldn't get home fast enough.

Ty snorted and glanced at Zane. "Is he always like this?"

Zane nodded, "All the time, there's no stopping him."

"Great," Ty said as pulled away and quickly accelerated.

The ride was pretty short, considering the sheer amount of weekend traffic, with Nick and Kelly flirting in Ty's backseat. When they reached Nick's apartment building the two of them couldn't get out quickly enough and were stumbling over each other trying to get inside. Ty and Zane were finally alone and all they could do was laugh at their friend's eagerness.

Zane sobered quickly, grabbed Ty's face between his hands before he changed gears, and kissed him. The kiss was short, but Zane lingered with just a fraction of an inch between them, staring into Ty's hazel eyes. Ty watched him back and closed the space between them for another, bringing their lips together once more. Ty was the one to break it this time, and with a grin he winked at Zane. "You wanna go back to my place?"


End file.
